


Hamildresden, Track Two: Fool Moon ("The Cops From SI")

by Rob Nobody (RobNobody)



Series: Hamildresden [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Book 2: Fool Moon, Canon compliant-ish, Copaganda, Gen, Musicals, Retelling, Song Parody, Stop the fight we need to have a philosophical debate, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNobody/pseuds/Rob%20Nobody
Summary: Karrin Murphy!Wolf, wolf!Carmichael!And Rudolph!Wolf, wolf!The cops from SI!Part two of my inexplicable quest to adapt a different song fromHamiltonfor every book ofThe Dresden Files.
Series: Hamildresden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hamildresden, Track Two: Fool Moon ("The Cops From SI")

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "[The Schuyler Sisters](https://genius.com/Phillipa-soo-jasmine-cephas-jones-leslie-odom-jr-original-broadway-cast-of-hamilton-and-renee-elise-goldsberry-the-schuyler-sisters-lyrics)." Try it out on the [karaoke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sz4Ygq_5EUo)!

[AGENT DENTON]  
There's nothing gangsters love more  
Than going scot-free and movin' to their next score  
They roll up with their lawyers nice and slick  
And just slide back out the courtroom  
God it makes me sick  
Take Johnny Marcone: the man is Teflon  
Uh-oh, but little has he guessed that  
My agents, werewolves, the three of them and I are  
Gonna take him down soon and we got our fall guy, a—

[COMPANY]  
Wolf, wolf!

[KARRIN MURPHY]  
Karrin Murphy!

[COMPANY]  
Wolf, wolf!

[RON CARMICHAEL]  
Carmichael!

[RUDOLPH]  
And Rudolph!

[COMPANY]  
Wolf, wolf!  
The cops from SI!

[MURPHY]  
Karrin Murphy!

[RUDOLPH]  
Rudolph!

[CARMICHAEL]  
Carmichael!

[COMPANY]  
Wolf!

[RUDOLPH]  
Dresden said that that thing's a werewolf

[MURPHY]  
Dresden's right, what he says goes

[RUDOLPH]  
Dresden sounds like he's full of bull

[CARMICHAEL]  
Listen, he's the guy who knows

[MURPHY]  
Just—look alive, look alive, a  
Loup-garou is rampaging in holding!

[CARMICHAEL/RUDOLPH]  
Holding!

[COMPANY]  
Karrin Murphy

[COPS AND COMPANY]  
Wolf!

[RUDOLPH]  
Oh Jesus Christ, it is gonna kill us all

[CARMICHAEL]  
People dying everywhere

[RUDOLPH]  
Oh Jesus Christ, what is with the Snoopy doll?

[MURPHY]  
Blood is spraying through the air

[MURPHY AND MALE ENSEMBLE]  
Look alive, look alive—

[CARMICHAEL]  
Hey Lieutenant, I think that I'm about to die…

[ALL MEN]  
He's gonna die soon!

[MURPHY & _COMPANY_  
Carmichael, you look out for that goddamn wolf _(wolf, wolf)_  
Just look out for that goddamn wolf _(wolf, wolf)_  
Just look out for that goddamn wolf _(wolf, wolf)_  
Whooaaaaa!

[CARMICHAEL/MURPHY/RUDOLPH _with COMPANY_  
Whooaaaaa!  
_Wolf!_

[DENTON]  
Wooh! There's nothin' like huntin' down a hoodlum  
Hungry like the wolf and not hungry just to book 'em  
Lieutenant, please, I know it's not pretty  
But Marcone does nothing but poison this city  
Why you fightin' so this filth'll get to walk away?  
So trust us we want justice and we will make him pay

[MURPHY]  
No, use the system

[DENTON]  
Hah, they just assist 'im  
He's like mist, Lieutenant, you all missed 'im.

[MURPHY]  
I would really be just thrilled to nail that clown  
But good people bein' killed to take 'im down  
That's not an execution, that is an execration!  
That don't deserve my admiration

[CARMICHAEL/MURPHY/RUDOLPH]  
I took an oath to protect and serve  
Not murder folks without a trial

[MURPHY]  
And when you kill random innocents

[COMPANY]  
Unh!

[MURPHY]  
Man, it compels me to conclude evil's just your style!

[WOMEN]  
Wolf!

[CARMICHAEL]  
Look around, look around at how  
Bloody I am, I must be dead by now!

[MURPHY/RUDOLPH]  
Look around, look around at how  
Bloody he is, I think he's dead right now!

[CARMICHAEL/MURPHY/RUDOLPH]  
Tragedy has taken place in the station and you're mistaken cuz you  
Are not gonna get away with this!

[COPS AND COMPANY]  
You're not gonna get away with this!

[MURPHY, _CARMICHAEL/RUDOLPH_ & **MEN**  
Yeah I would really be just thrilled to nail that clown  
_Look alive, look alive_  
**Help! Help! Help! Help!**  
But good people bein' killed to take 'im down  
_The confrontation's taking place at—_  
**Help! Help! Help! Help!**

[MURPHY, _CARMICHAEL/RUDOLPH_ & **WOMEN**  
That's not an execution, that is an execration!  
_Moonrise!_  
**Look alive, look alive, the confrontation's taking place**  
_At moonrise!_  
That don't deserve my admiration

[MURPHY/CARMICHAEL/RUDOLPH, _FEMALE ENSEMBLE_ , & **WOMEN** ]  
I took an oath to protect and serve, not murder folks without a trial  
_Look around, look around_  
**Help! Help! Help! Help!**  
Whoo!  
_At how bloody things got, we may not live real long_  
**Help! Help! Help! Help!**

[FULL COMPANY]  
Look around, look around, at how bloody things got, we may not live real long  
Tragedy has taken place in the station and you're mistaken cuz you

[ALL WOMEN]  
Are not gonna get away with this

[ALL MEN]  
Are not gonna get a—

[COMPANY]  
Are not gonna get away with this!

[COMPANY & _MURPHY_ ]  
Wolf, wolf! _Karrin Murphy_

[COMPANY, _CARMICHAEL_ , & **RUDOLPH** ]  
Wolf, wolf! _Carmichael_  
**And Rudolph!**

[COMPANY & _MURPHY/CARMICHAEL/RUDOLPH_ ]  
Wolf, wolf!  
_The cops from SI_  
Wolf, wolf  
_Just look out for that goddamn wolf_  
Wolf, wolf _(hey)_  
Wolf, wolf _(hey)_  
Wolf, wolf

[COMPANY, _MURPHY_ , & **CARMICHAEL/RUDOLPH** ]  
Wolf, wolf  
_Whoa!_  
**Help! Help! Help! Help!**  
Wolf, wolf  
_You're not gonna get away with this!_  
**You're not gonna get away with this!**

[COMPANY]  
You're not gonna get away with this!

**Author's Note:**

> Carmichael, get off the fourth wall, you're gonna fall off and get ki-- oh, right.
> 
> I know the conversation between Murphy and Denton isn't something from the book, but it's the kind of conversation they would've had if they'd had a chance during the climax. Probably. Also Rudy and Carmichael's ghost have stuck around to be the Greek chorus.
> 
> Oh, and did you realize that we never learn Rudolph's full name? Is Rudolph his first name or last name? No one knows, and at this point it'd be too awkward to ask.


End file.
